


The Dare

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Eight random words lead to this mess; rope, fluttering, bridge, liberate, dare, strawberry, glamorous, accept
Kudos: 21





	The Dare

With the final rope secured, there was nothing he could do; he couldn’t move an inch, and with the gag in his mouth, Kris couldn’t scream for help. Something he desperately wanted to do as the tentacles began fluttering across his body. They were as cold as death, as slimy as slugs, and all Kris could do was pray for someone to liberate him from them. 

_I should have never crossed that stupid bridge,_ He thought to himself, _Why did I have to accept that stupid dare and pick a strawberry from Thormar’s woods?_

_Because you’re an idiot,_ A cold voice hissed at the back of his mind.

Kris shuddered then let out a muffled scream as he was forcefully penetrated by one of the tentacles. It was beyond excruciating and for a moment he completely blacked out.

When Kris came to, he could see Thormar seated on a log nearby. The less than glamorous bastard had a huge grin on his face as he watched his beloved tentacle monster work.

“Best accept your fate, boy,” Thormar’s voice was as coarse as sandpaper, “You’re going to be here for a long time.”

Kris mentally groaned. He knew he was right.


End file.
